Crimson's Assisting Hands
by 12tailedninja-demon
Summary: Lucy ends up in a different world, she meets the Akatsuki and gets them interested in her strange abilities. WILL NOT BE CONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**_CRIMSON'S ASSISTING HANDS_**

She didn't know where she was. She honestly didn't care. All she knew was that she was away from those stupid, heartless, judgmental humans. _Humans. _She had an unfrosted hatred for them. _Humans. _They were demons hidden in flesh, _humans, _they feared the unknown. She was the unknown. So naturally they feared her. That fear could instantly transform into hatred. And that had happened. All she wanted was to be _loved_ _by them and love them back_ she realized how stupid that want was when they harmed the innocent, over and over. They truly were disgusting beings. She hummed that tune which was in her opinion, beautiful. She was free it was just her and mother nature. The wind blew her hair long red hair past her face. It… it was so peaceful. If only it could have been this way permantly. Fate really didn't like her much.

" – Fucken hell! Damn you and your bounties Kakuzu! Every mission is slowed down 'cuz of you." A very very loud obnoxious voice screamed. Lucy frowned the voice was hurting her ears. She then realized that it was a human. It was coming towards her. She got up calmly. She would kill them. Yes indeed. Not that those weaklings could put up a fight. She was mildly curious to see her prey before they ended up covered in their blood. Dead. " Shut up. Or I'll kill you. Besides we got company ahead of us." A grawdy voice said holding irritation. Lucy had to turn her head to the side, since her side faced them, to see two men looking at her. They both had black cloaks with scattered red clouds. It had a high collar. At closer looking for personal differences, one of them had his cloak unbuttoned to his waist showing off his chest. He had a superior, sly, sadistic smirk on his face. He wore a weird pendant, which was a circle with a triangle in it. He also had pink violent eyes that gleamed of madness. His silver white hair was slicked back. He was holding a 3 bladed odd-looking weapon. The other taller man was wearing a mask, which hid half of his face, also covering his hair. His eyes…were odd. Instead of white it was reddish pink, while his pupils were intense green. Kakuzu looked at the woman, her blood red hair went to her mid back. Her red brownish eyes stared at them as if he and Hidan were weaker than her. They held power all right he admitted, but she obviously didn't know who she dealing with. Her most interesting feature were two horns that stuck out her head on either side. They looked as if they were a part of her. But of course it was. She wouldn't want to wear those. Or did she. He mentally shook his head. That was enough thinking for just one weak woman. He glanced at his partner. He looked as if he was excited. " Jashin needs his sacrifices… she will do." He whispered to himself. Kakuzu sighed he was going to have to wait 2 hours for the whole damn thing. ' Funny thing he complains about me wasting time when he's involved too.' He mused.

Hidan was getting riled up for his soon to be prayers. Jashin would be happy with this woman for sure. She was prettier than most girls he meet in his life, easily. He twirled his beloved favorite weapon at his side, his gaze intensified, the maniac gleam going ten-fold, he licked his lip. Lucy wasn't going to let her emotions appear on her face, she was surprised by this man's excitement. The taller seemed annoyed by the silver man. She mentally shrugged her shoulders. "JASHIN-SAMA WILL BE PLEASED WITH YOUR PAIN!" the man screamed. She flinched. 'This man really needs to control his voice.' She mentally groaned. Kakuzu decided that Hidan wouldn't want him interfering with his sacrifices. "I won't help you with this if you don't want me to." He jumped back onto a branch. The woman looked mildly surprised. 'How did he do that?' she thought. "Psh. Like I need your help kakuzu. I can handle this without your help." The crazed man replied. Lucy decided to say: "you should leave before I kill you. You're underestimating me." Hidan laughed. "That won't work! You stupid slut!" Lucy has called plenty of things, but she never recalled being called…a slut. She looked down at herself. She was covered quiet well. It did show a bit too much cleavage for her liking though. She looked back up at him. She couldn't help but smile. Both men seemed taken back at the bazaar response. Hidan recovered first. And ran up to her placing the 3 bladed weapon above his head. Lucy was a bit taken back by his fast movements. She sent one of her invisible arms at him. He didn't expect it since he couldn't see it coming at him to slash his lower body away from the upper. It hit at the place she wanted it to. There was a sickening sound of cutting flesh, and bone. Blood spurted out. Some splashed at her face landing at her left cheek. She turned her attention to the man at the tree. The man seemed… surprised. Well she did warn them did she not? "That fucken hurts you fucken bitch! I am gonna enjoy killing you, you slut." Eyes widened dramatically.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CRIMSON'S ASSISTING HANDS**_

"That fucken hurts you fucken bitch! I am gonna enjoy killing you, you slut." Eyes widened dramatically. "What-?" she looked back at the carcass. It…it talked. "Didn't I tell you that you won't be able to kill us?" he screamed. 'He…talked. But, how? He is supposed to be dead!' "You're an idiot, hidan. You don't charge in head first if you want to kill someone with abilities you don't know about." The man standing on the tree said to the disfigured form of hidan. He then looked at Lucy. "I wonder how you attacked…you didn't even move a centimeter. No hand signs or weapon." He looked at her curiously. Despite the situation she was in she smirked, a very sadistic one at that. "It wasn't hard attack him. Too bad he's…" she looked down at the man named as hidan. "Well … immortal." She wiped away the blood on her cheek. The man in the trees chuckled. "Yes to bad indeed. I would have killed him long ago if it weren't for that." "Stop laughing and talking like I didn't exist. Come on Kakuzu. Help me out here." Wow he didn't swear for once. "You're an idiot." The man jumped down. And walked down to the disemboweled man. Lucy walked backwards. Making sure they were in reach of her arms, but her out of their reach. Kakuzu grabbed the silver hair of the other man and pulled him up. "Ow! Damnit kakuzu! That hurts!" the man whined. "If anything should hurt it's your waist, not your hair." Kakuzu replied. "Damn right! It's being a bitch! This slut is gonna be dead when I can stand again." Hidan agreed. She raised an amused eyebrow. She was interested in what the taller man would do to allow the other to stand again. Kakuzu pulled the two separated parts together and aligned them together. The arm that was holding hidan's silver hair had black strings coming out. The strings went to the waist and started sewing the body together. Lucy watched in amazement as the bad-mouthed man started to stand once again.

Hidan was pissed that this woman slut did nothing, she didn't even move, then bam he felt himself being split in half. Once again. She did nothing. So how did she cut him in half? Kakuzu seemed interested in that too. It was the only explanation he fixed him up with barely an argument. He picked up his favorite weapon. Maybe he should attack her faster, at a different place. He grinned. Maybe it had something to do with her being able to see him coming at her. That could be. "I am going to help you now since I want to see how she attacks." His partner said to him. Oh. So he was interested. The woman heard him. "Trying to _see_ won't help you. You'll never see it." She said calmly. Hidan wanted to wipe that smirk of her face. He'll show who is weaker out of the two of them. "We'll see about that slut." He called out to her. He ran. He was going to see if the bitch had a blind spot. He came up to her side easily. "That isn't going to work." She said. He ignored her, and swiped his weapon a slanted arch. The sickening sound of flesh and bone being severed came to his ears. He grunted in pain. His elbow and below was on the ground. She cut it off, and she didn't even move. His scythe was in the hand the got separated from him. He felt something grab him and push him with a lot of force. He fell threw the air. He immediately did a back flip making him land a few feet behind Kakuzu on his feet. He looked at his severed arm. He grinned, and got up, looking at her with his scythe at her feet. Her blood red hair blew in the wind. Her bangs covered her right eyes. She had some of his blood on her again. She looked at him and Kakuzu intently. He had to admit. She was sexy with blood on her.

He watched as his partner, Hidan, made another attempt to kill her. He watched, focusing on what she did. Hidan came at her side; she said something about it not working. Of course hidan wouldn't listen, he continued with swinging his scythe at a slanted arch. Kakuzu watched her movements intent on finding what she did. Hidan's arm fell off, blood got on her face, scythe fell besides her, hidan got pushed away and flew through the air. Nothing. She made no movements. She didn't flinch at the blood. Her eyes were blank. Nothing. He was getting irritated. "Didn't I tell you it wouldn't work? You're wasting time trying to figure it out." She stated in a mocking tone. "Fuck you! You fucken slut! Give me back my arm, you bitch!" she knelt down and picked up his arm. And scythe in another. "Which one you want?" she asked bored. Hidan screamed. "Give me both you little slut!" she smiled. She threw his arm towards him. But kept his scythe. Kakuzu caught hidan's arm in his hand and glanced at him. "Well do you want it back?" he said gruffly. "Of course I want my arm back."

She watched as Hidan got his arm fixed back by the taller one. She looked down at the annoying man's weapon and twirled it. If she stayed any longer she just might get killed, or at least get hurt and have her other personality come out. Something she couldn't afford to happen. She's going to have to retreat if she wanted to stay alive, and in this personality. 'Might as well return this thing' she thought. She looked up. The shorter man was looking like he was going to eat her alive. And he just might if she lingered here too long. "I am gonna eat you alive." He said to her. She sweat dropped. 'Okay looks like I really should leave now.' She threw his scythe at the both of them. They, of course dodged. Giving her time to escape. And escape she did.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Crimson's Assisting Hands**_

A\N: Hey! I am really on a role here… 3 chapters in one day. Just listening to some awesome music here… I felt like writing this cuz there Is not that many elfin lied and naruto crossovers…so I decided oh what the hell and started writing it… if you guys would like Nyu to make an appearance then say that in your reviews or PM me…also I don't know if I should add any other characters from lucy's world or not… a mean someone that does not go by the names of kohta, or his…cousin…forget that name…I would love to have advice for this story…well actually all of them until I know what the hell I am doing…yeah…I am not really trying hard enough for this thingy… well on to the story!

* * *

><p>She ran past the trees. They weren't chasing after her. So she was good but she didn't want to take chances, not with her life on the line. The trees all looked the same, there were no differences. Funny really, how most humans wanted to be the same, and yet here these trees were. They were the same without meaning to be. Unlike those things.<p>

She replayed the whole scene when she was with those men. They for sure were different. Never had she heard people being capable of immortality. Or of people that had eyes like that taller man back there. And what was with those gaudy clothes, and that speed and agility, and one of the most obvious, that strange weapon the bad-mouthed one wielded. If it weren't for her invisible arms, she wouldn't be running through these very same looking trees.

She was just finally glad that she had use for those arms, that out casted her. The sun was high in the sky, so is had to be around noontime. Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten in two days she realized. It was time for her to eat, and just her luck, there was a small town just up ahead of her. She smiled.

Hidan was not a happy man. The "slut" managed to run away, using _his_ scythe as a diversion. She was smart all right. Annoyingly so. Kakuzu was a very pissed off man that he fell for such a stupid diversion as he put it. He was also unhappy that he would have to waste money buying a new cloak for hidan, since that woman slashed at him not once, but _twice_. Chopping it in half, and ruining the sleeve. Happy is not what he is today. And Hidan knew it. But there was something both had to agree on, that that woman was annoying. And they both agreed that they should report this to leader-sama during the next meeting. 'Hidan, Kakuzu.' speak of the devil. 'We're having a meeting. Report in 3 days to base 13.' A voice said in their heads. (No they are not crazy…at least I think.) 'Alright. We're coming.' Kakuzu replied to the voice. 'Good' the voice disappeared. Kakuzu glanced at hidan, signaling it was time to go. Hidan smirked and they disappeared.

She walked around, looking for something good to eat. People gave her odd looks, probably staring at her horns. She wouldn't want them to kick her out though, so she just acted oblivious. Not that she would let them kick her out, she would just kill them. Simple like that. She continued her search for food, when a whimpering sound entered her ears. It didn't seem human. If it were she leave it alone, but animals were outcasted like her, she would do anything she could to save them. She went to the sound and stopped when she saw a door blocking her. She heard growling, whimpering, snarls, it seemed as if animals were fighting? She tilted her head so her ear lied on the door. She heard... cheering? She put 2+2 and found out what was really happening inside. She started to shake in anger. Using two of of her invisible arms she slammed the door away. Inside there were people, men mostly, surrounding in a circle. They jumped away. She got a good look at what they were cheering at. Two dogs were fighting. Fighting to the death. They were mangled, covered in blood, and looked underfed. "What the hell!Go away!" a man bellowed at her. "Lets see how much you'll enjoy pain. After all, you seemed pleased with the pain of others..." Lucy said in a menacing snarl. Before they could retort a man's head was severed from his body, with another losing both their arms and cut in half. Blood was spurting everywhere. All the others that weren't brutally killed screamed and tried to ran away. Another 3 lost limbs and died slowly and painfully from blood loss. She continued brutally killing everyone and anyone she came in contact with. This continued until everyone was dead in the village.

Once the village lost all of it's human habitants, she calmed down. She looked around and saw, blood, parts of bodies were everywhere. Her hands were bloody. She looked up at the sky, it was dark, there were so many people it lasted 7 hours to finally rid of them all. She smiled to herself. She could literally live off of this. Her stomach growled. She laughed at herself. She got so caught up she forgot to eat. The reason she came over here. Well at least now she wouldn't have to pay for it. Her laughing rang through the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Time skip- 3 days later- at a Japanese style house- location unknown- base-13

Kakuzu and hidan entered in base 13 for the meeting. Kakuzu was somberly walking in with hidan. Hidan apparently smirked his way to the base. Once they entered they were meet with an abundance of powerful chakras. They continued on to their places. It was deathly quiet. You could here a pin drop. Once they settled down, a voice came from the shadows. "You're the last ones here…you were the first ones to receive the notice too." The voice was in monotone, but if skilled enough, there was a hint of irritation. "Sorry." Kakuzu grumbled. He didn't feel in the mood. "We ran into trouble…hidan got his cloak ripped…so we had to get him one…he took his time." "It ain't my fault that the fucken slut was able to even touch me!" hidan shouted towards his taller partner. "Besides the bitch didn't even move when it happened." Everyone started paying attention to him. "It is your fault that you just charged in like that. You didn't know the brat's abilities. It was your idiotism that is why." Kakuzu snapped bitterly back at the foul-mouthed. "You old da-" hidan got cut off though. "What do you mean she didn't move? You mean she attacked you staying still, hmm?" a deep masculine voice interjected. It got quiet. "I meant what I said you gender confused bastard." Hidan rudely replied. The offended man was about to back talk when the voice belonging to the man hidden in the dark interrupted. "You mean this person gave you trouble when she didn't even move? Kakuzu, are you sure she just didn't move too fast for you to see?" the man inquired. " I'm sure leader-sama. She didn't move a muscle. I saw it twice." Silence. "Sure sounds like an opponent that would even give Itachi-san a hard time. Eh Itachi?" a tall silt house said, killing the silence. "There is no need to go after her…unless leader-sama thinks differently." "Fuck that! I'm gonna kill that slut! Jashin wants her head!" hidan yelled. "Hidan shut up."

"**Kakuzu," **a voice asked, it was deep, and rough,"what did she look like?" another soother, light voice continued. Everyone's heads turned to the voice's direction. A man taller then kakuzu stood there. He was halfway through the floor; a Venus flytrap was engulfed around him, starting at the shoulders and up past his head. He had wild green hair. Half his face was white while the other was pitch black, his yellow eyes illuminated through the semi-darkness. He sighed. "She was about 5 foot 6 inches, she had red brown eyes, blood red hair that goes to her mid-back. Her most distinguishing feature were her horns on either side of her head." "Horns?" a smooth silky voice echoed trough the room. "Yeah. The little bitch had horns…" silence. "Interesting...hmm..." The man in the dark said. "Hidan how many times did she attack you? And succeed in it?" he sounded genuinely curious. Hidan didn't like the way things were going. If leader was interested…he wouldn't be able to kill the slut, but he responded anyways. "Two times…before she retreated for some reason." He didn't swear. He never swore to leader. Last time he did his muscles hurted him like a bitch, he also had broken bones to deal with. And it was the first and last time, he will swear to him. "Hmm…" oh shit he was getting interested in her. "Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Kakuzu, you will go find her… I want her alive…capture her if she refuses… but try to avoid hurting her to much." The men whose names were called bowed. "This may not be important now but,** 3 villages in the Rice country were destroyed. **It's apparently giving Orochimaru a bad time." Silence. "I see. Then Kisame can go investigate especially since those henchmen of Orochimaru will be busy handling the case." Leader said. "Wait what the hell am I gonna do then?" Hidan asked hoping he'll get a mission too. "Hidan, in case you've haven't noticed. You need to recover from the injuries from that woman." Kakuzu replied for hidan. "Yes…you need to recover. So no missions until you've gotten back to full strength." The man in the dark said. "Dismissed." He continued.

Time skip- 2 days later- in a forest with dead trees and grounds of sand

It had been 5 days since Lucy's run in with those 2 men, and she was very pleased. She didn't want to deal with them or any other human for that matter. She was currently walking past dead trees; her feet kicked the sand into the air. She had been going on a killing spree lately, she had killed off all the people in 4 different villages. Not including the very first one of course. She felt rather happy that there was less and less of those disgusting beings. She wasn't stupid though, she randomly made turns every so often it would throw off those stupid police officers, that really liked chasing her down. Little did she know she was in a different world though. She just assumed she was in another part of _her_ world, not another's.

This was the 5th village to be destroyed. It was making Orochimaru insane (isn't he already?). It was less than a week and a half and 5 of 32 villages were gone. At the rate that this is going at, all of the villages in the land of Rice were going to be destroyed in a month give or take. He had sent Karin in to investigate with 16 ninjas ranked chunin and higher. So far they came up blank. He was infuriated with the slow, painful progress. His men found no signs of weapons being used to kill off the villages. Karin told him, herself, there was no chakra residues, which means no jutsus. Also the bodies were brutally murdered. There was also no chakra to follow for miles, none at all. No signs of any killing besides the bodies, which were barely recognizable. He growled. He was going to kill whoever did this, himself. He snapped out of his thinking when he heard a knock on his door. He calmed down, regaining his composure. "Kukuku. You can come in." he called out to whoever was at the door. The door opened, a man in a purple attire, wearing glasses with his silver hair in a ponytail came in. the man closed the door. "This better be good news, Kabuto…kukuku." Orochimaru told his subordinate. The man named Kabuto pushed up his glasses, while saying; "unfortunately no." Silence. "All 16 men were killed like all the others." Orochimaru's rage was increasing, but he made sure to keep it in check. "Fortunately, Karin survived, but is asleep." Silence. Orochimaru took in the news. "Did she say anything? Even while sleeping?" kabuto pushed up his glasses up further. "Yes. She said…avoid the blood thirst of a vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

With lucy-12:53-location unknown-

Lucy was starting to get bored. She had been walking for hours. She was really starting to get annoyed with the fact that she wasn't near a village, and that she couldn't tell what the time was. "This is getting annoying." She sighed. "Where the hell am I going?" she looked around. She was starting to lose herself. She had been walking around. In a circle. She swore that she killed that bug. She felt stupid. 'Yeah so could've anyone else…or thing.' She mentally applauded herself for saying she was going in a circle only because she killed that insect quiet a while ago. While on the outside…she looked severely pissed off.

She suddenly felt like she was being watched. She stopped in her trail. Secretly hoping it was some human to kill. "Hmm. She found out un." A deep masculine voice said. It seemed to come from behind her. She smiled; she finally had someone to kill. "I am sorry that we ruined your walking. But we would like for you to come with us." A silky voice said softly. She turned around to look at her prey. There were 4 men. She remembered the tall, masked man. They all wore that cloak. She looked at them for their personal differences. One of them was a blond, he had a long bang covering his left eye, and the hair was in a high ponytail. His baby blue eyes scanned her curiously. The other one had raven hair in a low ponytail; his eyes were blood red with 3 black comas in each eye. His face was sagging under his eyes. Both men were handsome.

The last one was hunched over. He had a banana covering his lower half of his face. His black hair was in cornrows. He was not handsome. The other one was the one she meet last time. "I wonder, where's that foul-mouthed one? It was fun fighting him; even if he really wasn't a match for me…" the man from last time chuckled. "He had to do something." She raised an amused eyebrow. "Too bad he was immortal. It would've been fun to see his body covered in blood…dead. Just like all those other people that I killed this week. Would you like to join them?" she asked. Even if they said no she'd still kill them. An amused laugh came from the hunched one, his laugh sounded like rocks grinding together. "What makes you think you can kill us?" he asked her. She smirked. She took a step forward, all four tensed. Her smirk grew. "If your positive I cannot kill you, why are you getting tense?" she took another step forward, and stopped. Her smirk became sadistic. 'Their in my reach. I can attack them all at once.' Her smirk became evil, superior, and sadistic. Her eyes gleamed of power. The four men tensed, they didn't like that look.

Deidara hated that smirk, the gleam of power on this girl's face. His two mouths spat clay. He smirked; he started to mold them in his hands. "So you're not going to come with us the quiet way, hmm?" he said to her. He needed time to finish, so he was going to get himself the time. She looked at him. "Strange… you guys ever heard of guns?" that threw him off guard. "What's a gun, yeah?" "It's a weapon. An annoying one at that…Yeah." She mocked him. He growled at her. He finished molding the clay. He smiled. He threw one up in the air, and made a hade sign. "I'll show you art. Hmm." He said. A cloud of smoke appeared, with a poof. A pair wings spread out of the smoke. She looked at it surprised. His smirk grew.

She watched as a pair of wings come out of the smoke. She was surprised. All he did was throw something in the air and make some shape with his hands. The smoke dissipated 2 meters in front of her stood a majestic owl. The blond smirked and jumped onto it's back. The owl's wings started to flap, it was going airborne. She snapped herself out of it. She sent an arm to cut off its wings. It failed, she grazed its wing but she didn't get it too deep for it to be incapable to fly. She hissed. The blond man noticed how the wings were cut ¼ of the length it wasn't enough to be not able to continue on but, he would have a hard time to fly, and steer it. She watched as the bird figure lifted itself further upwards. She snarled up at the man. He just offered her a smirk, and a wave in a reply.

Kakuzu, seeing the woman distracted sent his arm flying at her. His hand landed around her neck. He tightened his grasp on her neck. The woman gasped, and dug her nails into his arm, trying to remove of his arm. Lucy sent two of her hands to the man's arm, she was glad that her invisible arms were very strong. Using them she broke the man's arm by cutting it, at the black strings. The hand was still tight as ever. Her two arms then went to the fingers. The hand's grip was broken. She freed herself, while she coughed trying to replenish her sore lungs her arms threw the man's arm away from her. When she caught her breath at last she saw white objects falling from the sky, towards her. "KATSU!"


	6. Chapter 6

A\N: thanks soooo much for reviewing the story… whoever you are… I honestly am very happy… I really didn't know what to expect from readers… since this is my first crossover…I really like Lucy from Elfen Lied too. So thank you soooo much… in fact… I think in only this week I will write…ummm 7 chapters? I cannot promise but I certainly will try! Oh and do you think I should have Lucy be Nyu, hmm? Say so if you want it to happen! On to the story!

* * *

><p>When she caught her breath at last she saw white objects falling from the sky, towards her. She immediately sent all her vectors and repelled all of the strange objects at the same time a voice screamed, "KATSU!" The strange objects all exploded.<p>

Lucy didn't react on time, and the force of the explosion threw her backwards, towards. Oh shit. Towards that (not handsome) hunched man. Once she realized that, she sent a vector to the ground, and the friction of the arm on the ground brought her to sudden stop. She landed on the ground kneeling on one knee. She felt something warm and thick slipping out of her right ear, and it hurted badly. She heard an annoying ringing sound in her ears. She didn't reach up to inspect the liquid. It was obvious it was blood, and for once in this week, _her _blood. No not the screaming victims. Or the man who was immortal. It was _her_ blood. 'Oh…this means war.' Someone who was capable of making her bleed, made Lucy get very serious, and made her an emotionless shell. She was going easy on them, but now…it was attack whoever got in her view. Sadly, it happened to be Kakuzu who got assaulted.

The demeanor of the woman shifted. It was very obvious she was pissed, despite what her face said. Blood was spewing out of her ear like there was no tomorrow, and yet she wasn't fazed that she losing a lot of blood. She got up as if to say 'oh you are so dead… and no this blood loss is absolutely nothing. I'll still kick your Asses, with or without blood in me.' Kakuzu was about to chuckle when he felt a severe pain in his chest. He doubled over; it was intense. 'Shit!' he thought. 'One heart…gone-' he crumpled into the ground.

Deidara watched from the sky perched on his owl. He frowned as the woman stood up, and as Kakuzu's eyes widened. There was a gaping hole in his chest. Half of His heart was missing. Blood was gushing at alarming rate. 'Looks like, Hidan and Kakuzu weren't joking…but there is something wrong, hmm.' He thought as Kakuzu fell to the ground. 'There's probably…' he thought back. He snapped his fingers. 'There has to be a limit of distance to where she can affect things with that power of her's…like when I got on the bird…that was…how far was she when she attacked me? Damn…I don't remember…hmm.'

Itachi knew. He knew from the moment he laid his red, crimson eyes on her. That this woman, no older then himself, was truly something any ninja wouldn't want to deal with. She was dangerous. She had _no _chakra. And yet…she landed a blow on hidan, kakuzu, deidara's bird, and flung deidara's bombs away. With barely any harm on her side, with the exception of her bleeding ear, which was nothing compared to the damage she inflicted on the Akatsuki members. Her presence was dangerous; her existence is dangerous in itself. Her existence, would destroy, everyone in the Akatsuki. Hell, the world even. He stood there. Watching as a demonic aura surrounded her. His face remained impassive. This aura almost as worse, dare he say it, than Kyuubi. He still remembered the night of the Kyuubi attack. He remembered the withering, anger of the fox demon. It could bring even the bravest of souls to the ground filled with hopelessness. The aura surrounding her though, it was _almost_ worse than Kyuubi's. The Akatsuki were in deep shit now. That was for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am really starting to believe my writing is getting sloppy. It is starting to get rushed… can you tell me if I should slow down a little? Also I've been getting a lot of writer blocks…but I handle it when I dream about all the situations and results and how to handle it...though it sure is taking it's time… probably because I really want all of the characters to be in character so I have to put the right reaction for things like when the Akatsuki fight Lucy and how they respond to things and all. I HATE OOC! See my predicament? Well you just came to read the story so yeah…on to the story!

She sat eating lunch. She laughed as her puppy sat patiently with its tail wagging every few seconds. Watching as she put another piece of her sandwich near her mouth. The puppy's eyes widenened, the puppy was giving was giving her the puppy eyes. And it was working. She smiled and took her remaining sandwich and fed it to the puppy. "Hey look the freak has a puppy." A young boy's voice came to her ears. "Looks she likes it." She looked up, and saw the three boys. The three that always made fun of her. She immediately went to pick up the eating puppy, but one of the boys already got there. He was holding the front paws of the puppy. "Leave him alone." She said while getting up from her chair. Someone got one of her arms. It was another one of the boys. She struggled in his grasp. The boy just grabbed her other arm and locked his grip on her. "What are you doing." She started panicking. The last boy picked up a vase. Her eyes widened. 'Don't tell me he's…' "No! Leave him alone!" She had to save him. She struggled further. The boys grinned. "You freak!" the boy with the vase said. He then threw the vase at the puppy. The puppy whimpered. "Noo!" she screamed. The boy kept the process of beating the poor puppy. She felt helpless. "Nooooo!"

Blood splattered everywhere. The man named Kakuzu fell. In his pool of blood. Her breathing was heavy. Sweat trickled down her forehead. She was tired. She regulated her breathing. Until she barely heard herself. She needed to stay calm. "Damn, brat…" she heard a gruff voice say. It sounded familiar. She looked around. No one was in her sight. "Behind you." She slowly turned around. 5 meters away from her was. It was Kakuzu. She realized that was the one she just killed. "What. How are you alive?" she didn't suppress her amazement. "You damn brat." Was all he said. She looked at the hole. Or at least where it was supposed to be. It was gone. Then he was gone. "What the-" she was cut off when everything went dark.

The body of the girl went limp when Kakuzu hit her at the neck. Sasori sighed. He didn't even have to do anything. It was a waste of time. The body of the woman fell with a 'thud' to the ground. Sasori turned his puppet, Hiruko, around. "I am not going to carry her." Was all he said. He started to move his puppet when. "Nyu?" he stopped. It was very feminine. He moved Hiruko's head slightly to see what it was. He didn't believe what he was seeing. The woman was starting to get up. "Nyu?" she said. She looked around curiously. She didn't have that aura of before. In fact she was acting very childish. 'Is she acting to get our guard down?' he thought. 'No that can't be. She's not the type…based on her belief of her superiority… she wouldn't stoop this low.' He concluded. ' But then what?' he continued.

"Oi! Hey Kakuzu! Didn't you just knock her out? Hmmm?" Deidara yelled once he landed his bird nearby. The woman tired to stand up, but her legs gave out and she fell on Kakuzu's chest. He gave a grunt of annoyance. "Of course I did. Didn't you see that you idiot." He said while pushing the woman away from him. "Nyu!" she struggled to get back to his chest. Deidara laughed at Kakuzu's misfortune. "It looks like she likes you." Deidara said while smirking. The woman turned her head so she could look at him. "Nyu!" she let go of Kakuzu and walked clumsily towards deidara. "But not as much as you." It was Kakuzu's turn to smirk. She spreaded her arms as if to hug him. She still walked forward, when Itachi came up fast behind her and grabbed her arms and restrained her from movement. "Nyu?" she was surprised. She struggled in Itachi's grip. But he only tightened his grip on her. Her eyes started to water up. She looked at Deidara pleadingly. Deidara's eyes narrowed at her. 'What happened to her powers?'

Sasori was thinking the same thing too. (Great artists think the same. Except for art. Lol) 'what is she doing? Why didn't she attack Itachi?' he stared at her. Determined to solve this puzzle of a woman. "Sooo ummm what are we gonna do now un?" trust it to Deidara to ruin the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

A\N: sorry that I was gone for so long….busy with my life ya know? So yeah….

It was clear. She was driving them all insane. It had only been an hour give or take, and she was driving the four unlucky, Akatsuki members on the brink of insanity.

Every so often they would have to stop, because she would stop to look at every thing that moved. From rabbits, birds, a small stream, insects, hell even the wind blowing not only her hair, but also his too, which was every few minutes. He was going to explode if things continued on like this. "Nyu!" she stopped to admire the flowers moving from the wind. Deidara growled in frustration. A low gravely chuckle came to his left. He recognized that. "Looks like someone isn't enjoying this." Deidara couldn't believe it. He thought that this was okay! He whipped his head towards sasori. "Oh, and you're fine with this? Hmm?" he snapped at the hunched form. "Hehehe, no." sasori replied. "Then why the hell you laughing at?" 'What the hell?' he thought. "At the fact that you are suffering." The puppet master stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He was about to retort when he was cut off.

"Deidara, shut up." Kakuzu had about enough of this. The woman was being a top rate retard, (NOT meant to offend anyone!) was wasting time, which for this money loving criminal, was wasting money, and now the two art idiots were going at it. Again. Deidara seemed surprised that Kakuzu interrupted his argument. Last time it was the Uchiha that did so, but it was quickly replaced with anger, it seemed as if he would explode. Which was ironic in deidara's case. "Shut up, money loving bas-" once again the artist was interrupted. "NYU!" everyone's heads turned to where the girl stood. There was a butterfly on her nose. Its wings flew up and down, brushing on her cheeks. She looked happy. Then once again she was always happy since that little incident. Her eyes were closed, her lips tugged into a smile, head cocked to the side.

Itachi looked at the girl. He instantly thought of sasuke when he was little. A small sad smile tugged at his lips. 'This girl…if she continues on like this…she'll get herself killed.' He shook off the thoughts. "Tch, she's lucky that leader wants to see her. She'd be one with my art otherwise." Deidara hissed. Itachi refrained from rolling his eyes. "Nyu." The girl said as the butterfly flew in the air. She attempted to catch it but it was to far away. The other three Akatsuki members sighed in irritation. Him you wonder? He just stared emotionlessly as the butterfly fluttered away. The girl got depressed, but it instantly disappeared when she spotted her red hair swaying in her face. She giggled and tried to grasp it. Code word tried. She swayed to her side and tumbled forward. This time everyone sighed. "At this rate we'll never get there." Kakuzu grumbled. "Hn." Itachi agreed. If you can even call that agreeing. "I don't like to keep people waiting." Sasori grounded out.

"Huh?" what the heck happened. The sitting figure gritted her teeth. Her target had disappeared. "Is something wrong?" a feminine voice ordered. "The one you wanted me to find. Is gone." The figure stated annoyed. "Can I go now?" she asked the other. "No, not until you retrieve the target. As planned. Unless you want _that_ to happen. Again." The other older voice said back. "Tch, at least let me kill something. Like the ones that we meet awhile back." Silence. "That was unplanned for." The older one stated calmly. "Besides…you left a victim, witness. Something we don't need now." She continued. The sitting figure scoffed. "Fine. I'll find your little target. But I want something to kill afterwards. M'kay?" the older woman was quiet, thinking about it. "Fine, you'll get that. Afterwards." The sitting figure put on eerie smile. "Good." She was satisfied.

A\N: well how was it? I bet you guys can figure who those two were. If you didn't….wow just wow. Anyways bye!


End file.
